


destiny

by sunshinedoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, internet friends!!, to lovers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie
Summary: the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your wrist. mark lee, however, has something very interesting written on his:"mark, i'm in love with you"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 262





	destiny

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HI sorry it's short n a lil rushed towards the end but it's been sitting there for a while and i had to get it out so
> 
> enjoy!!

They had met a year or so ago; Mark had stumbled across his Twitter page and, after a couple weeks of laughing at his tweets, messaged him. They instantly clicked, and although the time difference wasn't ideal, they made it work.

They talked about everything; the weather, their deepest, darkest secrets, soulmates.

Mark was just about to turn his lights out and head to bed that night when Donghyuck called him. He answered, and the younger's face filled his screen.

_"Mark, I just realized. You never told me what your soulmark says. It's kinda random but I have to do a project on soulmates for a class and it reminded me, haha."_

"Hyuckie, I'm about to fall asleep," he protested. "Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

 _"It already is tomorrow here, so you might as well tell me now."_ Donghyuck pouted. God, that pout would be the death of him.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Fine, then. It's funny, actually. Mine says 'Mark, I'm in love with you.' Here, look!" He turned his wrist toward the camera so Hyuck could see.

_"...What the fuck."_

"That's what I said! It's weird."

_"Mine just says 'Nice to meet you, too,' so I'm assuming I'll say something first. Yours however… what."_

Mark grinned. Donghyuck was so cute when he was confused.

_"Oh God, what if I just say 'Nice to meet you,' imagine how horrible that would be. Mine is already bad enough."_

He laughed. "Don't worry, sunshine, you'll find them."

_"Oh, so it's sunshine now. Okay, asshat."_

Mark's jaw dropped. "Hyuckie! You're a meanie."

 _"Ah, but I'm your meanie."_ Donghyuck winked.

He glanced at the clock on his wall, face heating up. Dammit.

"As much as I'd love to keep talking to you, it's midnight and I have work tomorrow. Sorry."

Donghyuck pouted again. _"Okay, I suppose I'll have to let you sleep then. Talk to you later!"_

Mark waved goodbye and hung up. Lee Donghyuck would be the death of him.

* * *

They called nearly every night (during Donghyuck's lunch break, usually), and it was honestly the only thing that kept him going. The days wore on, leaving Mark exhausted constantly.

But recently, Mark had realized something: he was falling in love with his best friend.

It was typically frowned upon to love someone other than your soulmate, but he didn't care. Let them frown.

Although… he didn’t want his actual soulmate to be lonely.

That night on their video call, Mark expressed his feelings on the subject.

"I hate how I'm not able to fall in love with someone just for who they are, you know? Like, these words tattooed on us dictate who we're supposed to be with and that's… I don't know. I'm definitely falling for someone right now, but they're… not my soulmate."

Donghyuck frowned. _”Oh, really! What's her name?"_

"Hyuckie, I love you, but I'm definitely not telling you who it is."

_"Do I know her?"_

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yes, you know him, but that's exactly why you can't know."

Donghyuck raised his eyebrows. _"Hey, look at you go! Get yourself a man."_

Mark gave him a Look.

_"Oh. Are you sure he isn't your soulmate?"_

"Yeah, pretty certain." Mark sighed. "I've talked to him before, and he hasn't confessed his love yet, haha."

_"Maybe he will."_

“Yeah, right.”

* * *

A couple of months later, Donghyuck had broken the news that he was traveling to New York for a week to participate in a competition.

It was finally the week of, and Mark was driving down to New York. He couldn't believe he'd finally meet his best friend.

Donghyuck's flight was set to land at about 8:30 that night, and Mark was going to be there waiting for him, dammit. Unfortunately, that meant a lot of sitting and waiting around.

A message finally came through from Donghyuck.

 _hyuckie:_ i finally have wi-fi but i have something i definitely need to tell you that i just realized like right now

He wasn't sure how to respond.

 _mork:_ yeah, sure. what is it?

 _hyuckie:_ i can't tell you right now, it's gotta be in person

Mark rolled his eyes. Sure, why not?

 _mork:_ okay lol, see you soon :)

He looked at the time again. 8:34. Oh God, this was really happening. His hands were shaking.

Mark glanced up, eyes searching for his Donghyuck. They settled on a warm brown pair that were staring right back at him.

He shot up from his seat and ran to wrap his arms around his best friend, tears streaming down his face. This was really happening.

Donghyuck grabbed his face and looked straight into his eyes.

"Mark… I'm in love with you."

His jaw dropped as more tears threatened to spill.

"... Nice to meet you, too."

They grabbed each other in a hug that was tight and filled with meaning.

Mark whispered "I love you, I love you, I love you," over and over as he squeezed the life out of his soulmate.

People were definitely staring now, so Mark intertwined their fingers and led him to the car.

"I can't believe you're real… like you're right here. I can reach out and hold your hand. What the fuck." Donghyuck was crying again. "Oh God, I'm such a mess."

Mark wasn’t doing much better; he, too, had tears streaming down his face. His Donghyuck was here.

“Oh. We should probably find a hotel, huh?”

Donghyuck laughed. Beautiful.

“Yeah, maybe!”

* * *

They found a hotel not too long after, and settled in for the night. 

Mark had decided to take a quick shower and let the water run down his chest. He hadn’t stopped smiling since he met his soulmate, and he didn’t ever want to. 

He turned the water off, toweling himself dry with the softest towel he had ever seen, and got dressed in some sweats. 

Mark stepped out to see Donghyuck curled up in the bed. 

“You tired?”

Hyuck looked up at him and smiled. 

“Not really! Wanna watch a movie or something?”

Donghyuck sat up and grabbed the remote when Mark nodded in agreement. 

They ended up watching some sort of romantic comedy, but neither of them were really paying attention; they were cuddled up under the covers. 

Mark turned his head to whisper something to Hyuck, but the boy was fast asleep on Mark’s shoulder. Oh, well. 

And they fell asleep just like that.

* * *

The next day, they had to say their goodbyes ( _for now,_ Donghyuck had insisted). 

Mark insisted he drive Donghyuck to his competition, because after all, when would they have the chance to meet again? He wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t a very long drive. 

When they stepped out of the car, Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark tightly, as if he were afraid to lose him. Tears were shed, and promises to meet again were made. 

They would see each other again. It was destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you would like to see more, follow me on twitter @sunshinedoie!!


End file.
